djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps
The 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. They specialized in lightning raids, preferring to use rapid-moving vehicles like the AT-RT and the BARC speeder. History Clone Wars Hunt for Bossk and Blue Shadow Virus When the Trandoshan bounty hunter Bossk collected a bounty on a Republic senator's head by committing an assassination, the Coruscant Guard closed off a sector of the Coruscant Underworld in an attempt to hem him in. The 91st, who were refueling on-planet, were deployed under Commander Neyo. They captured Bossk, turned him over to the Coruscant Guard and exited the star system to be deployed elsewhere, just before the Blue Shadow Virus broke out in some sections of the underworld and surface world. Battle of Antolus I The 91st was deployed to Antolus I following the 7th Sky Corps' departure from the planet, where Senior Commander CC-9978 "Ka'rta" successfully led his Legion against CIS forces in a region that was heavily fortified. Insurgent Hunting on Kalos II They rejoined with the 7th Sky Corps to assist them and members of the 442nd Siege Battalion and 104th Battalion against CIS-backed insurgents on Kalos II. Enter GONK During an engagement between the Grand Army and the Confederacy -which was backed by Mandalorian saboteurs- on an unknown ocean world, the 91st encountered and decided to refit several GONK droids for combat. Second Battle of Christophsis Jedi General Windu arrived in-system with five Venator-class Star Destroyers which carried members of the 91st Corps and the 187th Legion. The two units were instrumental in liberating the planet from the Confederacy. Battle of Margora When the fuel world of Margora was attacked by CIS battle droids, a squad of 91st destroyed a regiment of droids and liberated one of the beachheads along the planet's coast, regrouping with clone survivors and seizing an Acclamator in the process. RI-91st Joint Operation on Sloan V A month following the 104th's activities on Sloan V, a cult resurfaced and caused several platoons of clone troopers to go missing. A task force of 91st and Republic Intelligence personnel were sent in, resulting in the destruction of one of the cult's hideouts. 91st troopers also joined Sector Chief Sage's personal unit during mopping-up operations, granting her a special place within the unit. Colo Squad's Creation A squad from the 91st took part in a mission on Naboo. At least two squad members were killed by a sea creature, and Captain Rivers was injured. Due to the name of the creature they killed, Sea Colo, the squad was re-designated Colo Squad. Paradu Campaign Though many Grand Army units took part in the battles for Paradu, the 91st saw the most action there. Their units sabotaged numerous droid factories, eliminated AA positions, cleared landing zones, hunted CIS high ranks, performed vital reconnaissance duties, and prevented the capital city from falling into Confederate hands. Unit Composition Sage's Squad Colo Squad 192nd Advanced Reconnaissance Legion Ringo Company Vina Company Gundark Company Rancor Company 03 Chakaar Commando Battalion Hurricane Company Valkyrie Troop Lightbird Squad Vanguard Company Massif Platoon Lightning Squadron Bogey Squad Crusader Squad 147th Mobile Reconnaissance Platoon Panther Squad BARC Tiger Squad AT-RT Springbok Squad Assault Buffalo Squad Assault 71st Airborne Platoon Ruby Squad Sharpshooter Meta Squad Mobile Bravo Squad Infantry Omicron Squad Infantry Karma Squad Infantry Heckle Squad Infantry 34th Pathfinder Platoon 32nd Devil's Fist Battalion Trident Company Reaper Company Hell Company Doomsday Company Personnel Roster D3RP Weapons / GONK Droid CT-43-5116 CT-**** "Taser" CT-**** "Wulf" CT-**** "Tanker" CT-**** "Trek" CT-**** "Breaker" CT-**** "Wulf" CT-**** "Tanker" CT-**** "Trigger" Demolitions CT-**** "Husky" Weapons CT-6934 "Biker" PVT.ARF-1972 "Gorg" PVT.ARF-1010 'Rookie'' PVT.CT-2345 "Boomer" PVT.ARF-4675 'Straton' PVT.ARC-7923 "Storm" PVT.ARF-5484 "Jay" Squadron PVT.CT-9986 "Death" PVT.BARC-9970 "Tranqs" Platoon Squad Sharpshooter PFC.CT-4528 "Ward" Advanced Reconnaissance Legion PFC.CT-6934 "Biker" PFC.CT-4420 "Pacer" Devil's Fist Battalion PFC.ARF-1144 "Knot" Medic Squadron PFC.BARC-7126 "Kappa" Platoon Squad Sharpshooter BARC-6-5531 "Karma" SPC.BARC-1832 "Cause" Engineer SPC.ARC-9055 "Nine-O" Devil's Fist Battalion Corporal ARF-**** "Streak" Squadron CPL.ARF-6745 "Jaxx" Squad Medic CPL.CT-2312 "Reaper" Devil's Fist Battalion Lance Corporal CT-2510 "Four Eyes" Platoon LCPL.BARC-3392 "Runner" Company Platoon SGT.CT-1095 "Blaze" SGT.ARC-9101 "Shifter" Sergeant-Major ARC-9157 "Hawk" SGT-MJR.ARF-7007 "Seven" Squad Engineer Comms SGT-MJR.CT-1095 "Vult" Squad Sergeant-Major ARC-9157 "Hawk" 2nd LT.CT-1305 "Swoop" 2nd LT.CT-5117 "Anchor" Company Lieutenant ARC-#### "Chop" Operations Recon CL-**** "Flak" CL-3153 "Key" CL-7812 "Phu" CL-7812 "Jiinan" CL-6539 "Para-Para" Airborne Platoon CPT.ARF-6910 "Razor" Major CT-7813 "Gamma" Sector Chief Sage Squad Battalion Commander CC-1666 "Devil" Devil's Fist Battalion Senior Commander CC-9978 "Ka'rta" Marshal Commander CC-8826 "Neyo" Colo Squad CT-#### "Hazard" CT-#### "Ace" CT-#### "Switchback" CT-#### "Tal" CT-#### "Tango" CT-#### "Whiskey" CT-#### "Jinx" Pilot Lieutenant CL-#### "Cooper" Medic Captain CT-#### "Rivers"Category:Unit Category:Corps Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Reconnaissance Corps Category:91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps